Distant Past
by GenkiPlus
Summary: What? Marron's past life had a significant other? What is going on here? And now, she has met Marron in the present? What?! Contains M/OC, C/T.. and others! Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bakuretsu Hunters fic. I have already written fics for Zoids: Guardian Force, and Yu-Gi-Oh. And I am currently writing more stories for Inu-Yasha and Weiß Kreuz. So, anyways. I really just got this interesting idea while I was in my European History class this afternoon. It just hit me when my teacher was talking about the Netherlands. Do not ask why that came up, it just did. Well, the only thing that I really own in this story is my one original character Reina Cortes, and a few minor characters that I have made up myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this story. Or well, I should just say this chapter! ^^v Heh.  
  
Thomas: *appears* Yes! Enjoy this, or Kenji here will be all depressed again!  
  
Kenji: I am not depressed. *glare*  
  
George: Well, you sure are acting like it!  
  
Nuriko: Let us have your husband cheer you up, Kenji! :D *grins and shoves Bakura towards Kenji*  
  
Kenji: *glomps Bakura* Wee!  
  
Yami Bakura: ^^v  
  
On with the story! Oh, and flames shall be nuked.D Have fun. Review!  
  
  
  
Distant Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
It seemed like the group had been traveling around forever. And it really did seem like forever. They always walked from town to town, doing their job. Doing their job destroying evil Sorcerers. And everytown was exactly the same as the last, well; it almost was the same as the last town. The buildings in town were usually the same. And there were usually Parsoners roaming around the streets downtown, shopping and having fun with each other. And it seemed that almost every single town had at least one evil Sorcerer to take care of. But this town seemed a bit different from the other towns they had been to in the past few months. Big Mama had sent them on another mission, this time in a small town called Hopeton.  
  
Our heroes were walking down one of the main street sof the town on the afternoon in which they had arrived. Carrot was off chasing the girls, as usual. And you could find Tira and Chocolat chasing after Carrot.And that left Gateau and Marron by themselves. And of course, Marron was a bit nervous about the way Gateau always looked at him. But Marron never hada nything to worry about. He knew that Gateau was just a friend, and nothing more.  
  
"Phew. It is too hot out here." Gateau said as he and Marron were walking down the street, trying to find out where the other three ran off to.  
  
"It is. Small towns like this, so close to the oceans are usually this hot. Just be thankful that we do not live here, and we do not have to contend to this heat." Marron told his blonde friend as they stopped at the edge of the town, and stared into one of the nearby beaches.  
  
"I see a girl over there. I am very surprised I do not see Carrot chasing after the poor thing. Maybe we should go warn her about him?" Gateau asked Marron.  
  
"I guess it could not hurt. Besides, I need to talk to Carrot about all of the chasing he has been doing lately. It is really starting to get on my nerves." Marron told the other man as they walked down to the beach to the young girl that was standing close to the waters edge.  
  
As they approached the girl on the beach, Marron stopped in his tracks. He took a long look at the girls retreating back and he tried to get a picture of her face before he even saw her. But wait. Marronc ould have sworn that he has seen this girl before. He just knew it. But he was not too entirely sure of himself, so he walked straight up to the girl.  
  
"Excuse me.." Marron asked the girl as he saw her turn around finally. The girl had long brown hair, slightly below her shoulders, and the kindest brown eyes. And she had no symbol on her forehead. So Marron knew she was a Parsoner, not a Sorcerer. When Marron finally saw the girls face, he knew he had seen her before. But, was it even in this lifetime? Maybe it had to do with his past life, Tenrinoh? Who knew? Marron certainly had no idea what was going on then.  
  
"Yes?" The girl asked. Her voice was small, but polite. Marron could tell that she was extremely shy since her cheeks started to turn slightly red.  
  
"We are sorry to bother you but, there is a guy around here who seems to be chasing all the girls he could find. We decided toc ome and warn you about him." Gateau interrupted Marron's train of thought.  
  
"Somebody is? Who is it?" She asked the two.  
  
"My brother." Marron told the girl.  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you for warning me about him." The girl smiled at them.  
  
"Wait, what is your name, beautiful?" Gateau asked the girl.  
  
"Reina. Reina Cortes." Reina told them.  
  
"Well, my name is Gateau Mocha, and this here s Marron Glace." Gateau said to the girl as he studied her face.  
  
"Sorry. But I have to get back to work. I don't want to be late." Reina smiled shyly as she ran off towards the land and disappeared out of sight in the town.  
  
"So, Marron. How come you didn't say much to her?" Gateau prodded his friend as they went off to look for Carrot and the others again.  
  
"Hmm?" Marron asked Gateau.  
  
"Ah. I see. You are daydreaming about her, aren' tyou?" Gateau teased his friend.  
  
"I am not. Now, get over it. Let us go find Carrot before Tira and Chocolat beat him to a bloody pulp." Marron started to walk ahead of the other man. Gateau knew Marron was thinking about Reina. And hey ,they only just met. And he also knew that Marron did not fall for girls so easily. There had to be more behind this story.  
  
****  
  
"Sorry! I did not mean to take so long!" Reina yelled as she walked back into the bakery shop that her family owned.  
  
"Reina, dear, what took you so long?" An older woman asked the younger girl.  
  
"Sorry, but I met up with some people. And they just told me something. That is all. Nothing too important. And I knew I was running late, so I quickly ran back here." Reina said as she threw on an apron and began to roll out some flour and dough.  
  
"You met up with somebody?" The women asked her again.  
  
"Oh. Nobody. Really." Reina smiled and continued with her work.  
  
As Reina was rolling the dough around one of the wooden tables, she could not take her mind off that afternoon. That man she met. What was his name? Marron Glace. She noticed something very familiar about him. Yet she had just met the man. Somehow she knew everything about him. Everything. She seemed so close to him already. And she had no idea why. Maybe she would find out, maybe she would not. Who knew?  
  
****  
  
"Aw! Come on! I did not do it on purpose!" Carrot cried as Chocolat and Tira were advancing on him quickly. Carrot was cornered.  
  
"Sure, darling. Sure you did not do it on purpose." Chocolat laughed as she approached the man who was stuck in a small corner.  
  
"Chocolat! Tira! Stop this!" Marron yelled at the two girls as he walked up to the three, with Gateau slowly behind him.  
  
"Oh! Marron. Sorry." Tira said as she backed away from Marron's older brother and she watched her older sister Chocolat do the same, just with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
"Phew! Thanks, Marron! You really saved me there." Carrot wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of one of his hands.  
  
"Brother. You really have to stop chasing girls. It is really starting to bother me." Marron told his older brother.  
  
"Come on! It's fun!" Carrot pleaded with his younger, more mature brother.  
  
"No more. Stop it." Marron told him sternly, "Or I will get Milphey after you." He finished speaking and started to walk off down one of the town's small streets.  
  
"Geez. What is his problem, today?" Carrot asked Gateau.  
  
"Something you would never ever believe in your life. A girl." Gateau told him as he saw the other man stand up from the corner he was cowering in.  
  
"A girl?!" The three of them spat out at the same time.  
  
"Uh huh." Gateau nodded.  
  
"I guess I am leaving you all behind then." Marron turned around and saw that his comrades were still staggering behind.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We will be there when we feel like it." Carrot said as he watched his younger brother walk even further and disappear into a little place, most likely some type of store.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Marron walked into the little shop and began to look for things that they would all undoubting will need on their journey coming up.  
  
"Reina! Can you do me a favor and take this downstairs for me?" A man's voice called out from the second floor of the little place, and immediately afterwards, Marron heard light feet walking down the stairway and into the room he was in, walked the girl he had met earlier.  
  
"Oh!" She immediately saw Marron standing in the doorway.  
  
"Reina?" Marron asked her.  
  
"Yes." Reina nodded slightly.  
  
"You work here?" Marron asked.  
  
"Of course. My parents own this little shop. Me and my brothers help run it with our parents." Reina said as she began to put a bunch of things on shelves. "They just don't have so much time on their hands anymore. And since I am the oldest of four kids, I get to do most of the workaround here." She said as she disappeared behind a counter.  
  
"Four kids?" Marron said quietly.  
  
"For this little town, we are a big family. Most families here have one child." Reina said as she reappeared from behind the counter with a broom and she had begun to sweep the floors with it.  
  
"Why so many?" Marron asked again. Why was he asking so many questions to this girl when he had just gotten to know her name? Marron knew that his past life had to do something with this. He never asked anybody so many questions before in his life. At least, not anybody that he met just afew short hours ago.  
  
"Oh. Two of my brothers are twins. Weird, huh?" Reina said as she continued to sweep the floor with the broom she had in her hands.  
  
"That is very interesting." Marron told her as he continued to watch her sweep at the floor.  
  
Reina knew he was watching her. And she really had no idea why he was doing so, but normally, she would have been extremely freaked out by this kind of behavior. But in all honesty, she really did not mind his eyes on her at all. She actually seemed to find a bit of comfort init.  
  
"Can I ask you a question.. Reina?" Marron asked the brunette when he had noticed that she had stopped sweeping at the wooden floors with her broom.  
  
"Sure." She looked up at him. Of course she had to look up. Marron was much taller than she was.  
  
"Now, you are probably going to think this is weird but. It seems like I know you from somewhere. Did we ever meet before?" Marron asked Reina.  
  
He had to ask this, did he not? She felt the same way. She felt as though she knew him from somewhere before, like she had met him when she was younger or something.  
  
"Honestly, I kind of get that same feeling as well. It is like I have met you before. Though I am not sure when, since I have livedhere my entire life. It is weird. I just do not know where I have known you from." Reina told him honestly.  
  
"Past lives." Marron mumbled to himself softly.  
  
"What?" Reina asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You would not believe me if I even told you so." Marron told Reina.  
  
"No, tell me. I may actually understand." Reina asked Marron.  
  
"Alright. Well, you asked for it. Just remember that. Let me see, where shall I begin? Let's just say that in a past life.. I was a great man. A man named Tenrinoh. And to make a very very long story short, I am guessing you had a past life as well that was somehow connected to my past life." Marron told her uneasily. He did not like telling complete strangers about his past. Well, in this case, Reina was not a complete and total stranger to him as of right now.  
  
"A past life..?" Reina asked quietly.  
  
"Sorry. I did not mean to mention it. I just thought maybe it had to do with why we seem to know each other when we have actually never met before in our lives." Marron told her.  
  
"No. I am actually very glad that you mentioned it, actually." Reina smiled at him.  
  
"Really?" Marron asked her inquiringly.  
  
"Okay. This may seem weird. But, one of my friends was psychic. And a bunch of my friends and I thought it would be fun if she could tell us if any of us had a past life. And I was one of the only girls that really had a past life. And she told me almost everything about me back then. My name was something like Vienna. I am not quite sure about it. But I do remember something about a noble man in her life. Maybe Tenrinoh and Vienna were in love?" Reina asked him intriguingly.  
  
"In love?" Marron asked her, his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
To Be Continued. :D  
  
Shall I continue this story? It probably is not all that great right now anyways. It took me a while to write all of this down and finally get the chance to type most of it today. I had to go to the orthodontist because I had not been there since I got my braces off in June and I got some very sad news today. ;-; I have to get two of my four wisdom teeth out in the next two months. *screams* Why me? I have never had surgery before in my entire life! Why start now?! When I am not even eighteen yet! *cries*  
  
George: You will be all right, just remember that.  
  
Thomas: Yeah. *glares at Thomas* Listen to the Frenchie over there. He "knows all".  
  
George: *pounces on Thomas and beats him up*  
  
Thomas: *rolls away with George punching him* MEGALOMAX.. FIRE!  
  
Kenji: Oh, God. Not again. -_-; *sigh*  
  
Nuriko: *pops in* Ignore the two. They are just acting childish.  
  
Kenji: *nods*  
  
Oh! I would also like to say something before I close this chapter up. My two best friends, who happen to be identical twins, just got their Spanish Exchange Student on Friday. His name is Jose, and I would like to welcome him to America! He is so kawaii! I could have pounced on him today at school, but he would have gotten scared of blonde American girls. :D So, nah! I just said hi. :B Do not forget to review! D [pic] 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of Distant Past. So sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. Like I said in another one of my fan fictions, I am being bombarded by schoolwork and I don't always have time to write my stories. ;-; So sorry. And I am also planning on trying out for the Musical at my school and that is going to take more time out of my already small schedule.  
  
Schwarz: Than why do the musical?  
  
Kenji: Because. It's the Sound of Music, and I have to be one of the kids.  
  
Thomas: You are short enough.*snicker*  
  
Kenji: Shaddup.  
  
Schwarz: Yeah, go fight with your wife. *glares*  
  
Thomas: How rude. *saunters off*  
  
Well, enjoy this second chapter. Don't forget to review! No flames please. I don't need flames right now, or ever! Hah. No flames.  
  
  
  
Distant Past  
  
Chapter 2 - Complications  
  
  
  
"I am sorry." Reina said quietly to Marron. That was when an older man finally walked into the room. Marron assumed that this was Reina's father. Since they both seemed to have striking similarities in their facial features.  
  
"Dad. I'm sorry. I need to go out, I forgot something somewhere." And with those last words, Reina ran out of the back door and Marron retreated out of the front door to see where she was heading off to.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Marron! Where are you going?" Carrot asked his younger brother as he saw him run past them in the opposite direction.  
  
"Sorry! No time! I'll tell you later!!" Was all they heard him huff as he ran by and right past them.  
  
"The hell? Where is he going?" Gateau questioned curiously. Who knew? Nobody could ever tell what was going on inside of Marron's head. He was so hard to figure out.  
  
****  
  
Reina finally stopped running when she found herself sitting in a dark cave. This was where she always ended up going to when she needed some time to think things over. And nobody else knew about this place. Or at least she thought that nobody knew about it.  
  
"Why does this have to happen now?" Reina asked herself quietly. "I mean, I think I am falling in love with him. But how? I just met him. This has to do with Vienna and Tenrinoh. I know it. And I have got to leave and get away from here. That should make things better for him." She mumbled to herself.  
  
****  
  
Marron was not really sure where Reina went off to at all. But, he knew an interesting place where she may be. He walked up to a tiny cave and immediately saw Reina exit out of it.  
  
He hid behind a tree, just to make sure that Reina did not see him there. He didn't want Reina to think he was stalking her or anything. Well, of course he was following her, but only out of curiosity. Not in some twisted way.  
  
"I've got to end this.." He heard her say as she walked over towards the cliff that was right next to the cave. What? The cliff? What was she thinking of doing anyways? He had to stop her before she did anything too drastic.  
  
****  
  
"If I end it now, no one will have to worry or suffer later!" Reina said as she made her way closer to the edge of the cliff and stepped forward with one foot. She slowly felt herself beginning to fall downward. But, a moment later she was not moving anymore. Not at all. Something had stopped her from falling off of the cliff. And that something or someone had unusually strong arms. She turned her head around to see that Marron was the one who had ended up saving her life.  
  
Marron hoisted her up, away from the cliff and sat her down on the ground.  
  
"What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!" Marron yelled at the girl sitting in front of him.  
  
"Sorry." Reina said quietly, "But that was my very intention." She mumbled the last bit of the sentence to him.  
  
"What? Why would you ever do a thing like that?" Marron asked her as he himself finally sat down on the ground next to Reina.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain." Reina frowned down at the ground and sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm all ears. Do explain to me." Marron told her.  
  
"Oh well. You asked for it." Reina started to say, "I guess it started when I met you." She pointed her index finger at Marron's chest. "Well, and that whole thing having to do withTenrinoh and Vienna. It's weird. But since I was Vienna in my past life.. and you were Tenrinoh.. that met that in our past lives, we were both in love. Right?" Reina asked him questioningly.  
  
"I guess so." Marron nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Well, I guess that sort of got to me. And my feelings got screwed up and I wasn't thinking correctly. Stupid emotions. Why do you have to get the better of me?" She cursed quietly to herself, not really intending for Marron to hear her, but he did anyways.  
  
"Emotions? Feelings?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Okay. I know this may sound really really messed up, considering the fact that we basically just met each other only a few hours ago. And this may be my past life talking here. But I think I am falling in love with you." Reina frowned slightly.  
  
"What?" Marron asked her quietly. He had not clue what to say to her.  
  
"I know. I know. It's messed up. Could you just please forget what I just said. It doesn't matter. I know it basically means nothing to you. So, just forget about it. Please." Reina stumbled on and on until Marron finally stopped her.  
  
"Honestly. It's all right. Really." Marron said to her.  
  
Reina looked up and blinked a few times at what Marron had just said to her. "What?" She asked him.  
  
"I said it was alright. And I do think it's Vienna speaking to Tenrinoh. And I do believe you are a very lovable person. We just have to get to know each other first." Marron said to her.  
  
"You're right." Reina smiled up at him.  
  
"Now, what do you say? Let's get back to your house. I bet your family is worried over where you ran off to." Marron asked her.  
  
"Good idea. Don't want everyone to get mad. I really hate to see everybody upset over me." Reina said as she got up slowly and began to walk. Marron soon followed suit.  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
****  
  
"Where did my brother go?" Carrot asked quietly as he walked down the streets of the small town. But really, we all knew what was really going on inside of Carrot's head. Girls Girls Girls. That is all he ever thought about. "I need to find some girls to chase after.." Carrot pondered as he kept on walking down the street.  
  
"Darling! Wait for me!" Chocolat's voice cringed as she ran up towards him.  
  
"Oh no.." Carrot mumbled to himself.  
  
"Carrot!" Tira ran up towards him.  
  
Double oh no.  
  
"Hey you two. Have you guys seen Marron at all yet?" Carrot laughed nervously as they both ran up to him. He needed to get the subject changed fast. He didn't want them to suspect anything from him, well, not right now anyways.  
  
"Nope." Chocolat said as she grabbed onto Carrot's own arm.  
  
"Nothing at all. I wonder where he ran off to?" Tira said to them.  
  
"I didn't run off anywhere. I'm right here." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
The three turned around to find Marron standing behind them. With a girl. And Carrot noted this to be a very pretty girl. A girl! What was Marron doing with a girl? How scary was that? Obviously very scary on Carrot's behalf.  
  
"Marron!" Tira said.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Chocolat asked him curiously.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I'm Reina." She smiled and waved at the three others in front of her.  
  
"Is this your girlfriend, Marron?" Carrot teased.  
  
"Well, not yet any who." Marron told his older brother with a small smile on his face. Reina looked up ins urprise. He really did know how to astonish her in many ways.  
  
"Not yet? Eh?" Carrot grinned at his younger brother. Marron just smiled back at his brother. He had nothing more to say to him.  
  
"Whoops! I better be getting back to the shop. You know how parents can be. I better make sure they haven't missed me too much. I hope to see you tomorrow, Marron. It was nice meeting all of you." Reina bowed to them and ran off in the other direction to the shop her parents owned and ran.  
  
****  
  
"Where were you young lady?" Reina's mother asked her when she finally got back into the shop.  
  
"I was out." Was all Reina told her mother.  
  
"Out? Where? And with whom?" Shea sked her daughter intriguingly.  
  
"With Marron. And.. just running around." She said as she began to clean things up around the shop as her mother spoke to her.  
  
"Marron? Who's that?" Mrs. Cortes asked her daughter as she watched her clean up the floor.  
  
"A friend." Reina smiled up at her mother. Who knows. Maybe even more.  
  
"You've finally found a friend. Wow." Her mother grinned at her daughter.  
  
"Oh, don't sound so surprised by it. And get used to it. I plan on not hiding around the shop forever. I need to get out into the real world." Reina said as she finished cleaning up the mess her brother left on the floor in the shop.  
  
The real world. Get ready.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. ^^v  
  
Sorry it took me forever to get this up. I have been acting very slow lately. It's sad really. Save me from all the school work I have to do. And plus the more work I will have to do because of my surgery that is coming up in November. I requested that it be before December. I want to get it over with before I have my first chorus concert of the year. I can't miss that. I can't get a bad grade in that class. ;-;  
  
Thomas: Shut up. You have a good grade in everyone of your classes. *glares*  
  
Kenji: I do not. I have a B- in Physics. -_-;  
  
Nuriko: Is that your lowest grade?  
  
Kenji: Yep! *strikes a pose*  
  
Nuriko: I am very proud of you!*glomps*  
  
Kenji: ^^v Wee! Be proud of meee!  
  
Thomas: We are, don't worry. *rolls eyes*  
  
Schwarz: I thought I told you to go fight with your wife.  
  
Thomas: That's it. You're pissing me off.  
  
Schwarz: *grins* :D  
  
  
  
Yay. They are fighting again! Don't forget to review. I should have the next chapter up and running by next week. That is after I decide to update the rest of my fics. Which is only four right now. I am currently working on a new one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
] 


End file.
